


A Nation's Star Whale

by olivia71295



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, For the most part, Gen, Liz 10 also shows up, Short Chapters, and this all happened, based off of an episode, but than like, but the original story is sorta good, i'm sorry y'all..., like Roanoke shows up and stuff happens..., on ffn i got a review asking for a continuation, remember I wrote this in 2014, the start of this story was good, why am I even putting this on here???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivia71295/pseuds/olivia71295
Summary: England's account as all his fellow nations leaves in ships for their own countries, along with one strange occurrence many years later. Takes place mostly before "The Beast Below."Cross posted on FFN back in 2014, a bit old.





	1. Chapter 1

China was the first nation to have a plan for the upcoming doom of Earth. The nations had heard of the exploding sun recently, and China's boss was ready to ferry all of the people away. He, China, had called all of the nations he was close to to his house days before it was time for him to leave. "We have the ship ready to go, aru," China was saying, explaining his country's solution to Earth's problem, mere years away. "This may well be the last time I see any of you unless you come to space as well. I wished to give you all a last goodbye, just in case, aru," he turns to Japan, "Take care of yourself, Japan. Remember to eat well, and exercise, and… don't forget me, aru. Take care of your other brothers and sisters for me. Remember, I'll always love you. You were the first person I raised, aru."

Japan responds, "Hai. The best of luck to you China-san."

China turns to each of his former charges, giving them all similar speeches. He turns to address England, "Opium, best of luck to you in your travels. I hope I see you in space. Goodbye."

"Goodbye China. I expect a cup of tea the next time I see you," England states, sad to say goodbye. He watched as China left the room. Three days later, news of the large ship that had taken all of China's citizens away along with some landmarks, had gone. It would be an extremely long time before anyone heard from the panda carrying, long haired nation again.

A few months later, Russia left Earth as well, giving England and a few others an iron pipe as a reminder of their 'friend.' Belarus went after him a month later, Ukraine a few days following. England was surprised that they had not left all together, as the Baltics did a few weeks later. The Nordics left soon as well, along with many other countries all over Earth. Some that England knew well and others not so much. Switzerland and Liechtenstein left together after one last picnic. Greece left quietly, only his friend Japan knowing. England expected that he had fallen asleep and forgotten to warn the rest of them. Turkey left soon after, mad at Greece. Sealand also left, after attaching plants, rockets, and a dome to his home. England watched as the still young micro nation boy left, his heart still aching, before returning to his country's smartest minds went to work on finding a way for them to get away from Earth.

A bit later, England found the Frog on his doorstep, "What are you doing here, you bloody git?"

"Angleterre, I've come to say goodbye. My beautiful France is leaving here soon," he pulled a bottle of wine out from behind his back, "Drink this to remember."

England grabs the bottle, wanting to get France off his doorstep, "Ok, ok, Frog. Good riddance, I say! Have fun all alone out there."

France starts to speak again, in a seductive tone, "You do know, Angleterre, I have one last night I can spend with you, right?"

"Shut up Frog!" England shouts, slamming the door in France's smug face. He watched out the peep hole, making sure the Frenchman would leave, as he walked away, feeling the need to say one last thing. He opened up the door and yelled at the retreating form, "It was nice yelling at you!" After another brief pause, "And being your friend you bloody git!" England closed the door, but not before he could hear some of his friend's weird French laughing. England turned and placed the bottle of French wine on a shelf with the lead pipe, and a few other items from various nations.

England knew when Spain was leaving, even if he did not know the Spaniard well. He announced it at a world meeting, a much smaller meeting by now. England watched on as Italy's normal happy face fell and Romano started yelling, "You sick Tomato freak! Why? I don't want you to leave me! You're like a father to me! You can't just walk away from me like I'm nothing!"

"Who said I was Romano? Who said I wanted to leave the child I raised behind? Boss Spain doesn't want that Romano! But I have to go with my land! You know that! It's not like I want this to be happening!"

Romano was mad, storming around the room, cussing everybody out, pushing everyone away when they tried to calm him down. England stayed away. He, however, did understand what Spain was going through, having to give up a child. England soon left the hectic meeting, going back to his tea, scones, and country.

Japan was the next to go away, apologizing profoundly in a quiet voice, leaving behind a crying Italy again, "J-J-Japan, don't leave me! I don't want you to leave, stop being my friend, anything!" England frowns, seeing the exchange. This must be hard on Italy, losing everyone he cares about.

Japan poke quietly to the quivering Italian, "Italy-kun, I will never stop being your friend."

Italy smiled up at Japan, "Ve~. Take a white flag with you then. Don't get hurt, OK?" He was still crying, but he was trying to be happy for Japan. Japan nods, grabbing the flag, and leaves.

Four months later, the only remaining nations were German, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Mexico, Canada, America, and of course, England. They were all at a small world meeting. If only it could still be called a meeting anymore. They were all just sitting there, thinking of their own problems. The Italian brothers were talking about paint, supposedly their ship was almost done. Mexico, America, and that third guy, um… Canada! That's right! They were taking about how to divide their one large ship between the three countries. England sat alone, still not knowing what to do His people did not have the resources to get into the sky. He had this nagging feeling that his people would not make it England looked to Prussia and German. Germany was holding his phone, his face contorted as he read something; provably an order that he did not like Prussia was talking to him, softly for one, patting him on the back at the same time. England watched as German stood up suddenly and addressed everyone in the room, "German's ship has been completed, and everyone is being assigned his or her areas. Mein Bruder and I must go now to our ship. Goodbye everyone." With that, he turned around and started to walk out of the room quickly, probably not wanting to be in there one the news sunk into Italy's mind. Prussia quickly followed, be too, not wanting to see the meltdown.

They were too slow because Italy cried out, "Captain?! German! Don't go! I-I-I don't want you to leave me either! Germany don't leave me alone" German faltered, finding it hard to continue walking with Italy screaming his name, begging him to stay. England watched on chocked, as German walked past him. It almost looked like he was crying, but England was pushed out of the way before he could be sure by a wailing Italian. Italy attached himself to German's right leg, like a child, pushing a white flag into his closest friend's hand. As England was standing up, he was pushed down by a cursing Romano. England thought of a remark to being pushed over, but thought better of it because the twins were grieving the loss of another friend.

"Fucking Potato bastard! You just had to hurt my brother's feelings!"

"Please Germany! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone Germany!"

England watched as Prussia left the room the room, and Germany following behind, probably telling Italy he cannot come too. One wrong word must have come out because for once, Romano filled out a promise, "Say sorry to my brother, or I'll hit you, Potato Bastard!" A few seconds later, Romano actually hit German's head, jumping in the air to do it. Germany did not react. England thought that he was accepting Romano's hit as punishment for hurting Italy emotional by leaving him. When he got to the exit, he pulled Italy off his leg, said a quit order, grabbed the flag, and left, muttering about it raining. England was confused for a few seconds before seeing German's eyes as he passed by a window. He was crying. He did not want to leave his friend behind. England continued to sit on the ground as Romano comforted Italy for a few moments before leaving. In the next week everyone got a package with a white flag and a letter from the twins. The had left the next day.

It was a month later when England once again heard his doorbell ring once again. England thought that it must be that git, America. He was proven right, but Mexico and, um, Canada were with him. "Come in, come in," England said with masked cheerfulness, "our ship must be ready to fly soon, correct?" Canada nodded, always polite.

America however, was America, "Hey Iggy! What's up?"

"My name is England, America," England replies, "Cuppa?"

They all shake their heads no, so England himself a cup, "What brings you here then if I must ask again."

We came to…" a voice starts, but nobody notices.

"I, the HERO, has comes to say goodbye to you!" America yells loudly.

England corrects America before allowing him to continue, "I did not teach you to talk like that America. The correct way to say that sentence is 'I, the hero, have come to say goodbye to you, England.' So, you are leaving soon?"

"Yeah! Our ship's all ready to go for all three of us, thanks to me, the HERO!" America laughs loudly before looking worriedly up at his big brother figure, "What about you England? Is your ship ready? Is your ship ready? There's, what, just over a year until the sun goes KABOOM!?"

"I know America. We are working on it. It won't be long before we are in the air as well. Goodbye to you three, and best of luck in your travels," England says, wanting to get the nations out of his house. To finally be completely alone.

"We should go now, eh?" America two, no, Canada, says.

"Canada, Mexico, go ahead of the HERO! 'K I wanna give Iggy my goodbye present!" America partially yells, pushing the two North American countries out of England's house, grabbing their gifts, and closed the door.

A slight exclamation of "M-maple," was heard before the door slammed.

"America, just give me the presents and go to your ship. What's it called, Camerico?"

"England, answer me truthfullyish, do you really have a ship in the making? There haven't been any news reports 'bout it."

England thought America was proving him wrong once again. Acting dumb and draft, while actually figuring out something smart for once.

"America, please, hand me everyone's presents now," England states, wanting to stop America's questions. He put down his cup of tea.

"Please England! If you don't have a ship, we can get you, your brothers, and some of your people out of here, with us!"

"No America. One of my brothers is already leaving soon with his people. The rest of us are staying here and dying together or all of us are leaving together. Now give me your gifts and go off into space. Good travels!"

"But England-!"

"Not one more word. Give me the items and go, our bloody git; do you not understand what I'm saying to you?"

"I understand well enough England," America handed England three presents; "This is the last time anyone will see you, right? You don't have a ship, and you thing you're gonna die! So I guess this is the last time I get to say goodbye to my brother! If that's what you want, fine. Goodbye!" With that America stormed out of England's house. England wiped away a tear that was now leaving his eye. He opened the presents, a bottle of maple syrup, a funky hat, and a hero badge. England put them on the shelf with all the other presents. The three countries were soon gone, leaving England alone to die.

However, it did not end that way.

Around a month later, England's people found their way to safety. A star whale, specifically, the last known star whale, came. It seemed to have heard the prayers of everyone in England, and come to their rescue.

It was quickly captured and built on. Iconic landmarks- the London Eye, Big Ben, within in the clock tower, (much to England's amusement), and London Bridge, to name a few- were put on the star whale along with various other homes and workplaces.

It was completed with four months left. Within another week, England and his people were off the Earth, safe. England was left basically alone, with only his shelves of memories.


	2. Chapter 2

A man, claiming to be the personification of the Starship UK, or England looked up from his cup of tea to the shelf of items he had in his area, frowning at all the items from other countries that he used to know. He expected that most of them thought of him dead. He had just barely made it off of Earth in time. It was surprising how empty space was once you were just drifting around. He had had no contact with any other countries in the three years that he had been out of there.

But none of that mattered. It was tea time, and England was bloody well going to have his tea in his quarters and read the paper, just like he had done for an extremely long time. It had become a tradition of sorts, drinking his tea, reading the paper, and looking at his shelves.

Or at least, he would be doing that if he was not interrupted. Like by that noise he only heard when trouble was coming. The sound of the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. England mentally groaned as he put his cup down and stood up to greet the blue box fading into existence behind him. He opened the old Police Call Box door and stepped inside, not caring to be invited in. "Hullo Doctor," He greeted grouchily, "You do realize that it happens to be tea time?"

Another man walked into the control room of the time machine that happened to be bigger on the inside, "You do realize that this is a time machine? It can always be tea time here old friend."

England smiled at the man in a bow tie in front of him, "So what's after me this time around? I know you only come when there's danger, so what is it this time? Daleks happen to be a big one that you bring in."

The Doctor smiled, "England! You know that I don't bring them in. I only kick them out. But you don't need to worry about that right now. I'm just here on a friendly visit."

"'Friendly visit,' do you really think that I'll fall for that one? If there are no other aliens, why did you come here? Do you need me somewhere?"

"How'd you know?" The Doctor laughed, "I just know that it has been, what, three years since you last saw any other countries. Figured a meeting would be a good thing for you to go to other countries and show them that you're still alive!"

"And pray tell, how do you expect to get a world meeting together?"

"I rounded up a few nations and stuck them in a large room on Earth that I've protected with a sun shield from the sun…" The Doctor trailed off.

England sighed, "And who did you 'round up?'"

The Doctor smiled again, "Umm, I got China, Russia, Japan, America, Canada, France, Germany, Prussia, North and South Italy, and you."

England sighed again, shaking his head, "How many knew that you were taking to a meeting and how many did you just knock out a drag along?"

"America and Canada knew. You know too."

"So everyone will be confused when I get there. America won't be able to explain well and what's-his-name will be ignored as usual? I'll have to explain everything to them. Let's go and get this over with, Doctor," after saying this, England went to grab a hold of the railing around him, ready for a bumpy ride.

A few minutes later, he was stepping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. into a hallway. He waved a goodbye at the Doctor and turned to the large doors, stopping and listening for a minute.

He heard America's voice yelling threw the door, "Ok, dudes. Let me tell y'all something. Everyone that's coming or showing up is here. We're the big powers of the world. Now, Iggy ain't coming because he's dead. Didn't have any sort of ship when I left, and he didn't have the money or stuff for one, so that's what we can guess. Now we got here 'cause of some dude named the Doctor. He's total awesome!"

England had heard enough, so he slammed open the door and walked in yelling, "Bloody wankers! You really expect me, England, to have just fallen over dead? Queen knows what a stupid idea like that is! And you America! My name is England. Y'all, ain't, and 'cause are not words. Please start talking proper English!"

All heads turned to him during his rant. America was the first to recover, "Wow dude, you're still alive!"

"Yes, I am alive, America. I already stated that I will not just fall over dead. Now, you all are probably are wondering about the man who brought you here. His name is the Doctor, and he is an alien. Some of you have meet him or been affected by him."

"France, Madame de Pompadour met him. Russia, he was on one of our submarines for a period of time during the Cold War. Germany, you and Italy were there when the Doctor saved Hitler from being killed early by the Teselecta. Italy brothers, he caused the volcanic eruption by Pompeii. He visited Venice multiple times. He lived in Rome for a short period of time. America, he had visited your country many times, almost as much as my country. I remember how that back in 2011 he died in Utah. You felt the time distortions. You called up some special hunters because it was something supernatural! The reported back to you that it was a hunter's funeral. That was the Doctor."

"He has also affected the whole world multiple times. Even if none of these items were his fault, except that volcano, you have all been seen what he does on a daily bases."

The other nations were shocked, not expecting news like this. England continued, "It would be in our best interests to get this meeting over with, go home, and hope that the Doctor does not find some monster on our homes to fight."

Once everyone was calmed down, the meeting went on, like usual. This included a lot of fighting, yelling, and generally not getting any work done at all. After the meeting, the nations got picked up and taken back to their respective ships, thanking or threatening the Doctor in their own ways.

England however was happy with what happened at the meeting when he looked back at it while drinking his still warm cup of tea. Three things had happened. One, he himself had been revealed as alive. Two, the nations had met the Doctor (even if they did not like him that much because he basically kidnapped them), and three, it had been made a rule (of some sorts, not official) that whenever two starships passed each other, the nations would contact one another and give a report about what happened since last contact.

The Doctor smiled as he left England behind for a bit of time. The big browed nation would not be alone all the time anymore. The Doctor on the other hand had decided to park his ship for a bit of time. He was still reeling from the deaths of Amy and Rory. He would waste a bit of time before acting on that one phone call from a while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Many, many years had passed since England had last looked at his shelves. He always found some excuse to not be near the parting gifts from the other countries. Every item on the shelf looked old by now. Rusted and yellowed and used. Some items, the plants and cat, had been replaced by pictures. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, even for proof that England had ignored everything there something today though, called him to the items. As if nothing would be the same the next day. He moved past the old relics to some items of a newer date. All from his time on the Starship UK. They day it took off, one of the last photos of Earth, a newspaper clipping from when he had tried to get the Smilers plan canceled- not like that worked- were just a few of the items. England sighed as he looked at a clock. Duty called, he had to get to the Queen, Liz the tenth.

He hurried to her hidden quarter, passing one of the only rooms with a large screen to go with a space transmitter. To his surprise, they were within range of another country's ship. The Camerico, to be exact. The school children of the third grade were talking with kids on the other ship, the Canadian section to be exact. England gasped in surprise. The child on the other ship looked exactly like Canada, a face he had not seen in a long time.

The sound of his wrist watch, however; broke England out of his trance, and he went off after his Queen. Liz the tenth was waiting for him when he walked in and he sighed unknowingly at the lady's face. Unchanged from what it had been ten, a hundred, just about three hundred years prior, maybe longer. It was almost time for her to 'gorge' or 'protest' again. He knew that she would most likely forget, just like he had ever time in the past.

The day seemed to pass normally until England got the message, without Liz knowing of course, that another child had been sent Below, a boy named Timmy. England excused himself from Liz's presence, allowing her to go off on her own. He quickly walked to where the stairs were, passing through as many Smilers' blind spots as he could. Those things freaked him out. He passed a girl who was crying, but did not stop. He had to get Below. England though, was being stubborn and refused to take the vator, they had Smilers. He did wandered the quietly crying girl was a friend of Timmy's.

When England finally did get Below, a few hours later (it was amazing how many stairs you had to use to reach the control room), he stopped dead. Liz was there, looking at the brain being hit with electrical pulses. He frowned as well, seeing the children working and the government person, Hawthorn, explaining it all to Liz. A few seconds later, he saw two other figures behind Liz, also looking at the brain. England recognized the man, the Doctor, first, but he had to wait a bit longer before placing a name on the woman Amelia Williams. He has met both many times in his travels, but with a quick look at the woman's hand, England saw that she was not yet married.

England snapped back into reality when Liz exclaimed that the star whale needed to be realized. Just when he thought about responding to her, Hawthorn explained that the whale, if released, would leave them behind to die. England watched as Liz's face dropped. England again though about speaking when the Doctor spoke, explaining the mask. Hawthorn elaborated. For once, England was not needed to explain anything to Liz; She was told to choose what to do. The Doctor however, steps in, allowing everyone in the room to hear the whale's screams. He wished to kill it, let it out of the misery it is in, but still let the people travel through space. He also wished to give up his name, and take Amy home, but Amy steps in, trying to get everyone to understand that the whale wishes to help, and will not run away. Liz listens to her, much to England's surprise. Liz walks up and picks that choice, stopping the electrical pulses.

The ship shakes, and England understands why he looked at the items today. Because today his people's way of surviving would leave.

But it does not. If possible, the ship goes even faster. Now that the whale has stopped being hurt, it can help them even more. England feels tears of relief fall down his face, as he once again realizes that he does not want to die. Finally someone, Hawthorn, notices him, "England! Welcome! Aren't you glad? Everyone's alive! You're alive!"

England nods, "Very glad chap. Thank you Doctor, Am, Liz," he pauses before talking again, "So you don't need my help with the new child?"

Hawthorn drags England away, "no, they will all be realized now. On the other hand England, how's you repairing work?" Over the years, England had become good at fixing minor things. "Releasing the whale caused a crack in the side of the ship, can you repair it? No one else will want to go out at this time."

"Sure, give me supplies, I can fix it," England replies, walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

England sighed as he finished attaching the fastenings on his space suit, making sure that it was completely sealed. He was heading out, once again, to fix a(nother) crack that had appeared on his ship, the Starship UK, recently. In all actuality, the tea loving nation was surprised that only one, albeit large, crack had appeared when the Star whale was freed. He had offered to go out and fix the crack, so he had changed out of his suit and put on work clothes and a space suit. He was getting tired of running petty errands like this after a few hundred years.

He attached his helmet and stepped out into the empty space. That was one thing England liked about living on a starship. The almost never changing, silent, beautiful, empty void filled to the brim with wonderful forces of nature. A constant in his long life, even if his views of it had changed. England carefully moved along the outside of his home, careful to not fly off.

He made to the large crack and pulled his supplies closer to him. He turned, facing away from the crack, finding the exact item he needed. When he turned, England did not see the light expanding from it.

England released his grip on the rough outer surface of his Starship involuntarily. Pain yet nothingness went through his body. He closed his eyes, upon opening them, all England saw was whiteness.

Arthur Kirkland, part time errand boy, part time repair man, and part time secretary for Liz 10 opened his green eyes. His repair job was done, even if he did not remember doing it. He checked his oxygen, still mostly full. Probably not the reason he was drifting. He must have fallen asleep once he had finished. Liz was probably looking for him if he did. She would have more paperwork waiting if he went to find her. If he went straight to her, he would not have to do it later. After he did the paperwork, he could settle down for a cup of tea. Earl Grey would do well for today. Maybe he would cook some scones to go with it.

Arthur finally got himself back to the entrance into the ship he lived on. He quickly took off the space suit and hurried to his apartment, looking for better clothes to wear. He quickly located the outfit he had been wearing before heading out and put it on. Arthur knew that Liz 10 was probably waiting on him and that he should he probably hurry up and get to her. He glanced at a clock and decided that he would have to take a lift with the Smilers to get back to her in a timely manner.

He stepped quickly out of his area, walking briskly past an area that was newly under construction. He ignored it just like every other person on the ship. Just regular break downs, nothing for anybody to be worried about.

He passed other people, and he nodded at them in a friendly fashion. Most were people going home from work to be with their families or about to get ready for a date. Arthur paused as he got in a lift, unconsciously standing as far away from the Smiler as he could, maybe he should try and get a date. He was twenty-five* now. He would stop by a bar his next weekend off. Seemed like a good place to look for other singles.

He got off at his stop, glad to be away From the Smiler, but he ignored the feeling. He quickly rushed towards Liz 10 and ran into the room, "I'm sorry your highness that it took me so long to get back to you. The repair job took longer than I expected, and I had to change-""

Arthur was cut off by Liz 10, "England what in the world happened to you? You're all formal now! Are you feeling alright?"

Arthur stopped talking, "Are you, ma'am? You just called me England. My name is Arthur. You should lie down."

"What do you mean, your name is Arthur? You've always been England, you know, being a nation and all?"

"I'm not following Queen Liz. I can't have been England. England is a country and I am a human. I'm only twenty-five," Arthur paused in his talking, "Are you sure that you do not need to lie down? I'd cover for you if need be.""

Arthur watched as his Queen smiled at him, "No, Arthur, I'm fine. You can do one thing for me though."

"And what is that?"

"Go get me that latest repair file, I didn't get a copy and I would very much like one," Queen Liz 10 said with a smile.

"I'll get right on that ma'am!" Arthur said before happily stepping out of the room.

Liz watched as he left and started searching for a slip of paper. She did not remember where she got it, except that she got it from the Doctor; however, she expected that she had forgotten one time when the Doctor had given her his phone number. She quickly put each number into her personal phone and pressed the little green button.

She waited for a minute, expecting voice mail to come up, when the line was picked up, "Hello?"

Liz 10 smiled at the sound of a voice, Even if it was a female's voice, "Hello? Are you the Doctor?"

"What do you need him for?"

"So you're not the Doctor, a companion?" Liz paused before going on, "But that's not important. Give the phone to the Doctor."

"And why should I?"

"Because I said so, and if you don't the fate of all of England will be on your shoulder when it goes absolutely wrong."

"Oh! So it's my fault that your version of England is all wrong?" the other lady paused, "Well, it's not. My England is perfectly fine!"

"Oh! So you've met England then?"

"What do you mean, met England?" There was the sound of talking in the background with the voice yelling at another voice. The voice that Liz 10 was talking with came back, "The Doctor wishes for me to ask of your name a problem while he works of moving where the bathtub is."

"Finally! Tell him that I am Liz 10 and that England has forgotten who he is."

Liz waited while the yelling went on in the background, laughing slightly at the insults of Martian boy and Earth girl when another voice came onto the phone, "Hello, Liz 10? This is the Doctor speaking."

"Ah, good, Doctor! After you left, England went out to fix a crack that had appeared in the side of my ship, and when he came back, he had forgotten that he was England completely. He's going completely by Arthur Kirkland, his human name.""

"Wait a minute here! I haven't been to visit you yet. Out timelines are all messed up. I'll set this number to call me later in my future, hopefully it will connect after my whole visiting you thing. Good luck with the England situation. And when I get there later, or is it in a minute? Well, tell me how you got this number, ok?" The voice paused for a second, "Oh! Donna! I know where we're going next! Sorry Liz 10, but I've got to run! Allons-y!"

The phone hung up on Liz and she sighed. She'd have to call him again. She put the number into the phone and pressed dial again, waiting for someone to pick up again.

She was not disappointed when the Doctor picked up, "Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Liz 10, Doctor. I need to speak with you about-" She was cut off by him.

"Liz 10! Oh it's wonderful to hear from you again! How's Starship UK going now that the Star whale is free?"

"I'm calling you about him-"

"Oh! Clara! Come here! You have to talk to Liz 10. She is queen of the Starship UK! Amazing thing that place is! No engine! Can you believe it? The thing travels through space with a giant whale that lives in space! You have to see it sometime!"

"Doctor! I'm calling you with a very important piece of information!"

"Oh! Important pieces of information! I love those! What is it? Has the Star whale escaped on you?"

"Even worse! England is not England! England is going by Arthur Kirkland! He is unaware that he is England!"

"Oh! I remember this call now! You just finished getting off the phone with my past self, right? Well, I'll be right there. I'll be bringing Clara along with me. She''s my companion now, isn't that cool?"

"Good, it has only been a few hours since you last left this place. Please be back soon. Bring help if you need to."

"Oh! Help! I should bring other nations! They might know what's going on with him! I'll still be there in a minute though!""

Liz smiled as he hung up with her. Help would be here soon.

The Doctor smiled, thinking back on his time on the Starship UK, however brief it was. It was his first trip with Amy, if he remembered correctly; she had been in her pajamas when the whole trip had started. He had saved a star whale from its suffering. It had been fun, but if Liz 10 was correct, England was in danger.

Thinking back, the Doctor remembered hearing England offer to clear up a crack that had appeared in the side of the starship. By the sound of what happened, what happened to England would be a lot like what happened to Rory. Erased from time completely. Except the nation of England wasn't gone. He still had images and information on the country. The Doctor guessed that the crack only took the personification of England, leaving behind the human personality of Arthur Kirkland and the actual country without a personification. That would eventually lead to problems if Arthur had the same lifetime and abilities as he did when he was the personification of England.

The Doctor punched more buttons on his TARDIS control panel, taking him to the hiding place of another nation that would hopefully remember England. America.

"Come on Clara! I want you to meet someone! We gotta go!" The Doctor happily jumped away from the control panel and towards the door, dragging Clara behind him, "We''re going to meet America! He's super cool! You'll like him, promise!"

"But Doctor, you do realize that America is a nation, you can't just go out and meet a nation," She said while pulling her hand out of the Doctor''s grip, "It is a landmass."

"Just wait until you meet him Clara! He just out here," He pauses, "At least I think he will be. TARDIS has never lied about his location before."" The Doctor opened up his TARDIS doors and looked out carefully, watching out for anyone pointing a gun at him.

Of course, there was a gun pointed at him. He did land on American space area with a ship that just appears out of nowhere. He decided to go the safe route and ask for whom he wanted, "Is Alfred F. Jones anywhere around here? I have information for him regarding an Arthur Kirkland."

The gun lowered slightly, "Are you really the Doctor?"

The Doctor felt like laughing. Of course America would want to know if he was really who he said he was, "Salt Lake, Utah is where I died. Sent all of time into a tizzy when I faked my death."

"Explain to me the ownership of the internet."

"The owner of the internet owned a Dalek that he let attacks his whole area. I had to stop him," another easy question.

"What is Lady Liberty?"

"A weeping angel, why do you still have that thing if you know how dangerous it is anyway?"

"It was a gift and it means a lot to my people, and there for me. I'd never give her up, plus now there's an around the clock watch. Two people are watching her at all times. She won't be sending anyone back in time anytime soon."

"So America, do you want your news on England, or are we going to talk about the past all day?"

"You can tell me about Iggy after you introduce me to your friend. Even I can tell that she's confused. Most people don't expect my name to be America anyway.""

"Oh yeah, Clara, this is the United States of America, better known as America by friends and Alfred or Al by regular people in the world. America, this is Clara, she's my companion and she works as a nanny!"

"What year is she from?"

"Clara comes from the year 2013!"

America lit up, "2013? Have you seen Frozen yet? That was, like, the best movie of that year! Year ended with a bang with that movie! Start wasn't too great though. Well, have you seen it yet?"

Clara looked at the Doctor and the man who looked like a nineteen year old boy and said, "It is coming out soon. I've seen commercials for it on the telly, but no I haven't seen it. Plus, wouldn't that movie be a bit old for you? This is what, the year… What is the year, Doctor?"

America speaks up first, "This is the year 3295! Awesome year it is! I heard that Iggy is flying around even faster now, what happened to his ship anyway?"

Clara didn't let the Doctor answer the boy's question, "But how would you know about that movie? You're only like nineteen! That's just not possible!"

America sighed, "This year, according to Iggy and just about everyone else, I am 1,519 years old. Gosh, I'm old aren't I?""

"Everyone gets old America, you'll just have to live with it. Look at me, I'm what, twelve hundred and something… Even I can't remember my own age!"

"Wow dude! You're older than China dude!" America paused, then changed the subject, "You came here with news about Iggy dude, right? Spit it out!"

"I would have told you earlier if you hadn't completely changed the direction of our conversation to ages!"

"Just tell me dude!"

The Doctor started speaking very fast, perhaps in an effort to keep America from completely understanding him, "England may not be England as we know him for much longer!"

America had caught every word, "What do you mean, 'Iggy may not be Iggy'?"

"England may have had his essence swallowed by a big crack that took away all of the things that make him England, leaving behind Arthur Kirkland-"

The Doctor was cut off by America already loud voice that was even louder, "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GO OUT AND SAVE IGGY DUDE!"

The Doctor waited for America's mini rant to end before speaking, "I need you to help me save him. I'll be getting you and a few other countries to help bring England back before it is too late, and before you start asking if me taking you back in time is a good idea, no I will not be taking you or any of the other nations back in time. We will only be traveling in space so that all of time won't be mixed up. Are you coming?"

"Do you even have to ask dude? Of course I'll come! Let me just say goodbye to my Canadian bro!" Clara watched as America turned around and started speaking to a seat in the corner of the room saying, "See you Canadia! I'll be with the Doctor! Be back in a few days!"

Clara blinked slowly as the shape of an America-look-a-like appeared in the chair, "Be careful, eh. Say hi to England for me… if you remember…" Clara blinked as when watched the man fade from the chair.

She blinked again before asking, "Why am I staring at a chair?"

America spoke up, "My Canadia bro is sitting there. Most people forget about him. Let's just go save Iggy!" He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the TARDIS before also grabbing the Doctor and dragging him along as well, "Iggy needs a hero!"

Once they were all on the ship, America turned to the Doctor "So… Who else are we getting?"

The Doctor pulled a lever before saying, "I think the Italies and Romania will do good to pick up to help get England back! Right?"

"You do know, dude, that the Italies are like super cowards and Romania is scary. Even if I know that's he not really a vampire, he can look like one at times, and that's scary!"" America says while waving his arms around wildly.

"You'll have to deal America; we're at Romania's ship. Will you stay behind or come with us to get him?"

"I'll stay here dude. Point me in the direction of the kitchen and I'll be fine. Have fun with Romania!" The Doctor told the nation where the kitchen and he went off.

"Clara! Come meet Romania! He's a nation too!" The Doctor yelled, running towards the door that leads out of the TARDIS.

"I'm coming!" She said, rushing after him, "What''s this Romania really like?"

The Doctor paused in his opening of the door, "I've never really met the personification before, but if he's anything like all the other personifications, he''ll be cool and weird," He stopped speaking for a moment, "Kinda like me, don't you say, Clara?""

"Yeah, let's just go get him," She said, pushing the Doctor out of the way and stepping out.

"Watch out for any attacks Clara! Nations are attack first; ask questions later type of people!" The Doctor yelled, rushing out after her, closing the door behind him quickly. He looked around himself for the European nation, "Where is he? TARDIS never got caught up on a nation's place in space and time before. They do have big signatures, always creating fixed points in time."

"Are you sure that this is it Doctor? I don't see anyone else around here…"

"I guess that we can try again to find him, but I really have a feeling that he's around here somewhere. Look around one more time, yell if you hear or see anything!"

Clara watched as the Doctor ran off in one direction of the darkened, dusty dining room while she went the other way, it could have at one time been an extravagant place to eat, but time had worn it down. She was looking for anything that was human shaped in the shadows and on high alert for anything moving to attack her. If America pointing a gun at the Doctor with no problem was anything to go by, nations were always ready to kill anything if it seemed like a smart decision.

Once Clara got back to the front of the TARDIS, she still had not found anything that could be called Romania. The Doctor, on the other hand, acted like he had found exactly what they were looking for, jumping up and down in front of the TARDIS doors, "Clara! Clara! I found him!"

"Where is he? Already in the TARDIS?" She asked, racing towards him.

"No! Under the TARDIS! We landed right on top of him! Look! His foot! Don't you see it?" The Doctor yelled, pulling on a shoe that was stuck under the blue police call box.

"We landed on him? Did we just kill a nation? It shouldn't have been that easy!"

"Kill him?" The Doctor paused in his pulling of the shoe, "That's not possible. Well, I've heard rumors that if you kill all of his people and severally damage all of his lands, he'd die, or if you disband his country, but that hasn't worked correctly in forever. Prussia and Southern Italy are still alive. We just got to move the TARDIS off of him and wait a few minutes. His cells replace themselves at an increased rate, fixing broken parts, smashed insides, cuts, and bruises in minutes, effectually bringing one of them back to life in a matter of minutes."

"So he'll be fine?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor moved into the TARDIS, "You should get in here too. Don't know how mad he'll be when he wakes up, put you can watch his reformation on the cameras, it'll be fun." Clara moved inside of the time machine and seated herself in front of the screen that showed what was happening outside if the TARDIS. She waited as the Doctor moved the TARDIS and put it back down around ten feet from their last landing place and he also moved to watch the smashed nation. "You know, Clara, that when I said my TARDIS would always land near where a nation was, I never expected her to land us right on top of one. I thought that she would recognize that landing on top of something was never a good idea if the living thing was small enough to be smashed under her."

Clara stopped the Doctor from containing his chatter and pointed to the screen, "He's waking up! Does that mean that he's all better?""

"Nah, he'll still be a bit groggy for another minute or so. The brain always takes the longest to reform, having to make all of its connections all over again."

"Oh, why are we getting Romania anyway? What importance is he to saving England?"

"Romania's a close friend of England's. The both believe in magic and magical beings. Plus, he's fun to be around!"

Clara's attention perked, "Magic? Is there really a thing such as that?"

"Of course not. Don't tell them, but they'll discover in a few thousand years that all of their magic is just an element that only certain people in the world have the ability to control. The element follows their they want and changes its form to match that. They cast a 'spell' for fire and the element changes its form enough to make up fire."

"Oh, that's sad."

"Why would that be sad?"

"Magic is supposed to be some unexplainable thing to make people smile for a minute and laugh at what it does, maybe make their life seem a bit better, even if for a little while."

The Doctor was the one to change the topic this time, he also pointed at the screen, "Look, his brain has reformed completely. He's looking for what killed him. Oh! He's seen us! And he's coming this way!" The Doctor stopped talking, realizing what he had just said, "He's coming this way! Clara! Did you lock the door when you came in?"

"No! I thought that it locked automatically! It always locks when we leave here!"

"It doesn't lock us inside of here automatically! He's going to come in here!"

"Don't you have something to keep mad Romanians out?"

"Nothing activated! He's at the door!"

"What do we do, Doctor?"

"What we always do – run!" He stood up and ran around to hide behind the seat that they had been sitting on. Clara had jumped up and was running down a hallway when she bumped into someone.

America had been calmly eating a hamburger and walking back to the control room when someone, Clara if he remembers right, ran into him. He looked around to see where the Doctor was and saw him hiding behind a chair. He then turned to look at the screen that showed what was happening outside and saw Romania moving to open the door. He immediately figured out what was happening. They had made Romania angry and were running away from him, which was a smart idea. ""Looks like you guys need a hero!" He yelled out, discarding his food and rushing towards the door just as Romania rushed in, "Hey! Romania dude!"

Romania ignored the yelling American and continued forward, "This thing is the TARDIS, right? A friend of mine told me all about it. He also said that the Doctor drove it, so Doctor, if you have any idea of what is good for you, I'd recommend coming out and telling me why you decided to land on me."

America looked at where the Doctor was hiding and back at Romania, "Romania dude, are you sure that the Doctor landed on you?"

"Big blue telephone box and bigger on the inside. My guess it is a TARDIS. It appeared out of nowhere. Right on top of me, killing me I might add. It all points toward the Doctor being here, so I'd recommend him coming out so I can kill him myself.""

"Romania! Don't kill the Doctor! He's going to help us save Iggy!" America yelled, jumping in front of Romania.

"Save Iggy? What's wrong with him? Is it another attack from aliens?" Romania stopped heading towards where the Doctor was hiding and turned to America.

"Uh yeah, something's wrong with him. He's like gone or something, the Doctor can explain better if you let him."

"Ok! That's cool!" Romania said cheerfully, completely different from his earlier tone. He lightly walked over and plopped down on the seat, putting his feet on the side of the seat he was not sitting on.

"Doctor, it is ok to come out now" America said while poking the Doctor to make him stand up. He then decided to yell out for Clara, "CLARA! EVERYTHING IS SAFE HERE! COME MEET MY BUDDY ROMANIA!"

The Doctor flinched at how high America's voice got, but Romania just sat quietly, already used to it from all of the world meetings.

Clara came running in, getting her first truly good look at the new nation. He had short blond hair and red eyes. He had what a red trench coat and black pants on, which were tucked into his red boots. On top of his head were a small red top hat with a red and a black ribbon coming from it. One of his canines was sticking out from his mouth, obviously longer and pointer than the rest of his teeth.

"Hello, you must be Clara! I'm Romania! Don't worry, I don't bite! Often~!" He turned to the Doctor, "Well, what's wrong with Artie? Tell me! Tell me!" Clara watched as his eyes seemed to inflate and he put on a puppy dog face.

"England's essence I believe has been absorbed by a crack in all of time and space. England the personification is gone. Arthur Kirkland is still here and the land of England is still here. Understand?"

"Um, yeah, I understand. So how are we going to save him?"

The Doctor laughs before saying, "We still got to get a few more people to help us. We're on our way to pick up the Italy twins now, and then we'll save England. America, will you be staying in here or coming with Clara and me to get them?"

"I'll stay here dude. Dropped my burger on my way to save you from Romania. I got to make another! To the kitchen!" America yelled before running out of the control room and to the kitchen again.

Romania spoke up next, "I'm going to sleep right here. My brain is still fixing the last few parts. Sleep will be good for me after someone," here he looked at the Doctor, ""landed right on top of me."

The Doctor nodded and then ran around and pressed the last few buttons on this control panel before speaking again, "Ok Clara! We're here! Let's go get the Italy twins!""

"Why are there two Italies? I thought there was only one country named Italy."

"Southern Italy and Northern Italy. Micro nation of Seborga is also hiding somewhere, bet we're not here for him, only Italy and Romano," The Doctor said, opening the TARDIS doors, "Let's hope we didn't land on these two. I don't want them mad at me too." He stepped out, Clara close behind him, "Italy! Romano! Where are you?"

Clara heard a faint "Ve~?" before another voice hushing the first one.

"Italy, Romano, it's the Doctor! Remember me?" He said, stepping out a bit more.

"Go away alien bastard! You bring trouble wherever you go! We don't want you here!" The second voice called out.

"Aw! Don't say that! I don't bring trouble everywhere!" The Doctor called back, quietly stepping in the direction that the yelling was coming from.

"Venice?"

"They were already planning of flooding the city; I just stopped them from doing so!"

The first voice spoke up in a higher pitched voice, "Grandpa Rome had a big fire because you convinced Nero to start the fire!"

"Shut up!" called the second voice. Clara noticed that both of the voices had an Italian accent.

"Sorry, Fratello!"

The Doctor spoke up, "Ignorance of my youth. I'm better now!" Clara felt like smacking her face. He acted like a five year old on steroids.

"I still don't like you! Go away!" called the second voice.

The Doctor walked closer to where the voice was. "I'm here to get you help saving England," He tried.

"Like I care about Tea-Bastard! He can go die in a hole for all I care!"

The Doctor was standing right over where the two voices came from, which was under a covered table. On top of the table were two plates of pasta and wine. Clara watched as the Doctor knelt down so that he was on level with the ground before peeling the cover up and yelling of top of his lungs, "BOO!"

Two figures came flying out from under the table in the opposite direction of the Doctor.

The deeper, second voice yelled, "Chigi!" While the higher, second voice was yelling something about having family in England while waving a white flag in the air. The two figures did not see Clara from their rush to get away from the Doctor and they ran into her. The Doctor was still by the table, laughing his head off from his stunt.

When he was finally done laughing, he went over to Clara and who she guessed were the two Italies, and helped them untangle themselves. He turned to the two figures and introduced Clara, "This is Clara, and she's my companion." He pointed to the figure on the left, "This is Italy. Northern Italy to be specific." Clara looked at him, seeing brown hair with a weird curl to the left side of his head. His eyes were closed, so she could not see the color of his eyes. He was wearing a blue uniform and he had his face facing her. The Doctor pointed to the other person, "and this is Romano, or southern Italy." He was roughly the same height as Italy with the same uniform in a brown color instead. His hair was a bit darker, but he also had a hair curl facing in the opposite direction. His eyes are open and a dark brown. His face wore a nasty frown as he stared at the Doctor and Clara.

Italy was the first person to speak up after the Doctor's introduction, "Ciao Bella" He was the one with the lighter voice.

Clara was at a loss at what to say, "Uh, hi?"

Italy turned to his twin and started pulling on his arm, "Fratello! Fratello! The Bella spoke to me!"

Romano spoke up, "Whatever, let's just get these two out of here before anything bad starts happening to us. He always brings trouble with him." He was the one with the deeper voice who liked to cuss.

"But Fratello, he did help save our country, he doesn't mean to bring harm!" Italy spoke up.

"I don't care, he's still a bastard."

The Doctor broke up the two's conversation, "So Romano, Italy, will you please help me save England? I'll take you out for pasta afterwards.""

Italy turned to the Doctor quickly, "Pasta? You'll pay for pasta?"

Romano spoke up, "You've already got pasta to eat! We don't need his junk!"

The Doctor spoke over Romano's protests, "Yeah, one pasta meal, on the house if you come and help me out!"

Italy jumped up once before sticking his pinkie finger out to the Doctor, "Pinkie promise?" The Doctor pinkie promised with the Doctor and Italy started speaking again with a big smile, "Now if you go back on your promise I get to cut your finger off! Japan told me that's what you do if someone goes back on a pinkie promise!"

Clara laughed at how Italy said that without joking around at all before talking to the Doctor, "Are we going to go save England now?"

"Yeah! Let's go Italy, Clara! Are you coming Romano?" The Doctor asked while dragging Italy along with him to the TARDIS door. Clara quickly followed.

Romano sighed before saying, "I guess I got to go with you Bastard. I don't know if you're going to watch out for my brother, and he needs looking after.""

"Fratello! You don't really mean that, right?" Italy asked while being pulled into the TARDIS after the Doctor and Clara.

Romano came in while saying, "I mean it." He looked around the inside of the TARDIS, "You've changed the inside since we were last in here."

"Time passed, and I changed. You understand that, right?" The Doctor said while moving to the control panel.

Romano sat down on the ground with Italy beside him, "Just get going so we can save Tea-bastard." With that, they were off.

 

~*~*~

Allons-y - (French) Let's Go

Fratello - (Italian) Brother


	5. Chapter 5

England lifted his head up. Or at least if felt like he lifted is head up. He could not exactly tell direction where he was. All around him was plain white. He could make out no wall seams, lights, or shadows, but he still seemed to be able to see around himself. He looked down at himself, seeing that he was the size of a newborn colony and wearing the white dress. That must be why he felt so light.

Well, that and none of his people were anywhere around where he could sense them. That fact was worrisome. Where was he? Not on his Starship.

His Starship. Why did that feel so important to him? What was he doing while on it? He was repairing a crack in the side of the ship, right?

Right, but when he got near to the weird crack, it had started glowing. What happened after that? He has passed out and woke up here, wherever here is.

But why would he be chibi-fied? Could magic be what brought him here? That would explain the nothingness, his chibi-fied state, and the lack of his people. He did not know anyone with the power to do that besides maybe all of the magical nations together, but they would not have done that.

England sighed and deiced that it would be a better waste of his time to figure out how to move inside what he now dubbed as the white void. Maybe if he could move about, he would find a way out. (Even if he figured that there would be no obvious way out of this area.)

England had just decided that he wanted to try to move in a straight line in the way that he was facing when he felt himself move in that direction. It was not exactly moving, but he felt like he had been pushed in that direction and had stopped when he had stopped thinking about moving in that direction. He then decided that he would try to move in a different direction, so he thought of moving to his left. He moved that way. He ended up trying a few more directions; eventually going around upside down it felt like, when he saw a darkened dot in the far off distance.

He decided to go still as he watched the dot come closer to him and begin to form a shape and colors. England first noticed the figure take on a coloring not very much unlike him, along with a very similar shape. A person in a white dress sort of clothing. His first thought was that it was another nation that had gotten trapped in the white void, but he was proved wrong.

England blinked as he saw just who was moving towards him. A girl around his age with neat brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and bright green eyes hidden behind glasses. She spoke in a voice that was high pitched, "Hello England. I wasn't expecting to see you here.""

"Roanoke? Is that really you?" Was all he managed to mutter.

"Yes," She looked at him carefully, "Oh! You're different from him…"

"What do you meant 'different'?" England asked.

"Come with me England!" She said and moved away. England quickly moved after the nation he thought was dead. There was a thought in the back of his mind, nagging at him about the fact that she was acting more childishly then as how he remembered her acting back when she had lived with America.

"Roa, do you want to play with America? I'm sure that he'll be fine with playing with you?" England asked while kneeling down to be on level with the colony. England had been surprised when he first saw her. The country already had a representation, so he was worried about her presence at first, but he had realized at one point that America still mostly represented his native population and that Roanoke and a few other colonies were there to represent the European colonists.

Roanoke looked up from the stich work she was working on, straining her eyes behind her glasses, "No thank you Mr. England. I need to get this handkerchief done. I promised the mayor that I would make him a new one."

"If you're sure that you don't want to play," he paused, ""How are your glasses doing?"

"I have the strongest ones that can be made. I'll live," she said while picking up her thread again.

"Well then Roa, if you need anything call me, I'll be in the other room making diner for everyone." England watched as she nodded her head before he left.

England could also remember how America had reacted towards her disappearance.

England had to stop walking through the house that America and the various colonies lived in when a presence locked onto his leg, stopping him from moving, "America, I missed you too, but could you please just let go of me so I can put my bags down?"

He felt America dig his face further into England's pants before he sighed in defeat and dropped what he had with him in favor of picking his colony up, "What's got you down?""

His only response was a few sniffles and America digging his face into England's shoulder now. "You go to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.""

This got a response from the now openly crying colony, "R-r-roa's gone! She j-just disappeared out of n-nowhere! I d-don't know where she i-is!"" He started hiccuping while crying even louder.

England almost dropped America in surprise, "Roanoke's gone?" America nodded his head, "And you have no idea where she is?"

America hiccuped again before managing a weak, "N-no!"

England put America down on the ground and started to rub soothing circles into his back in hopes of calming down the distraught colony. "Hush baby, you'll be fine."

America nodded again and took multiple gulps of breath before speaking clearly, "And all the other colonies say that they're leaving soon because I don't need them! I don''t want them to go either! They also said that I would get all of their people, and I don't want that!"

He was starting to cry again so England spoke up, "I'll see what I can do about getting Roa back to you, but I can't do anything about the others leaving. They believe that you''re such a good nation that you don't need their help with your people anymore. They'll still be here, just as humans."

"But then they'll d-die, just like D-Davie!" America wailed, crying about the loss of his friends, one hundred and eighteen people, and the mention of his passed friend Davie. England and America stayed on the ground like that for a while America calmed down.

England had looked into a way to bring Roanoke back after America had fallen asleep, but he had deemed that it was too dangerous to try to attempt. Instead, he had promised America that he would always be there for the nation if he was ever needed.

"Roanoke, how did you get here?" England asked, still following after her.

"I'm going to show you, England," She said from ahead of England, "We're almost to the viewing area."

"Viewing area?"

"Yes, that's what I call it," She explained, "While stuck in here; I found one area that would show me my life from the time I was born to the time I died. What made this area strange though, was the fact that it showed different timelines as well as my own." She turned to an area that was a slightly darker white and spoke to it, "My resurrection. Fail. Fail." She turned to England, "Watch. This shows what happened in my timeline. You tried the spell that you deemed too dangerous in your timeline to bring me back. My timeline is the only one that you tried to bring me back, but was not successful. In all the others you did nothing, but brought me back into that world to some extent. This will tell you how I got here." She turned to area, "Start."

England stared at the area as the white color disappeared to show an above view of an England casting a spell inside of a circle of chalk. He was chanting the spell the he had ignored. That England was finishing the spell, yelling out the last few words when the chalk lines light up and surrounded the area inside the circle with light, blocking all view of anything inside. When the light died down, that England was gone and Roanoke was still not there. In the distance, large waves came quickly to shore, flooding the area. After this, the video ended.

Roanoke explained exactly what happened to England, "My England did not have the magical power to bring me back fully. He died and his country sunk into the water completely, killing all life on the islands. What he did have power for though, was to bring my essence to this area of all white, allowing for me to live outside of all of time and space.""

"I'm sorry," England said, moving to give her a hug like he used to.

She stepped back away from him, "Why are you sorry? You're my way out of here."

Liz 10 looks up as the TARDIS lands in her office area, signifying his return with a few other nations. Liz smiled and walked past Arthur, who was asking if she needed anything to be done, and to the doors, waiting for them to come out. There was the thought of how they could all fit in there, but she pushed that away in favor of getting help. She watched as Clara came out followed closely be America, Romania, Italy, and Romano. The Doctor was the last out and he closed the door behind himself.

"How are they going to help England?" She asked, gesturing to Romania, Italy, and Romano. She then pointed to America, "I know that they are friends, but the rest of them?""

The Doctor smiled while he answered her, "Easy! Romania's friends with England! They both do magic! Norway also does magic, but if I remember correctly, his country has discovered a new star system, and I don't want to harm his discoveries there. Lots of interesting things in that system for him to discover! Italy and Romania are here because I want them here. Have you ever tried their pasta? It is to die for!" He stopped talking to Liz and turned to Italy, "Has anyone died because they wanted to try your pasta?"

Italy smiled at the Doctor, "Of course!" Clara just stared at the happy nation. He had said that in such a happy voice that you would never have the idea that he was talking about people dying.

Liz 10 decided to change the conversation away from that topic, "So, England is over here. He goes by the name Arthur if you want to get his attention. Right now I have him sorting through all of my pens to keep him busy."

The Doctor nodded before walking over to the nation, "Hey! Arthur! How are you?"

"Hm?" England asked before turning towards the Doctor, "I'm fine. I'm sorry, but I've seem to not know you or your friends. Who exactly are you?"

"Me?" The Doctor asked pointing to himself, "I'm the Doctor! These are Alfred Jones, Vladimir Lupei, Feliciano Vargas, and Lovinio Vargas." He pointed to each nation in turn.

"Dr. Who exactly?" England asked.

The Doctor smiled, happy to hear that question being asked, "Just the Doctor!"

England nodded to each person in turn, "Alfred, Vladimir, Feliciano, Lovinio, Doctor." He then paused, "Doctor of what?""

"Everything!" The Doctor replied before glancing to the nations by him. America was frowning sadly while Romania had a thoughtful frown. Italy was smiling while looking oblivious to his surroundings and Romano had a scowl on his face. He then decided to change the topic, ""So, Arthur? How long have you been on this ship?"

"Why should I tell you?" England asked in a defensive tone.

The Doctor pulled is psychic paper out of his pocket and waved it in England's face, "We're here to do a survey on random citizens of this ship about different things! You''re one of the people we decided to survey!"

"Oh! Ok I guess. I can pull out of the survey whenever, correct?" He asked, still somewhat defensive.

"Yeah! So, how long have you been here?" He tried again.

England answered slowly, "Twenty-five years, as many as I've been alive."

"Do you remember the events that made everyone come up onto the Starships?"

"I wasn't alive back then, but the stories are interesting, why is this important?"

"Just curious," the Doctor said before pointing at America, "Have you ever seen this man before?"

"No, is he some important figure?"

America gasped, but amazingly he did not say anything, "He's on some television shows on the Starship Comerica. What's your life like on the ship?"" He asked, trying to make this sound like an actual interview to ease the suspicions that for sure would be coming up in the nation's mind.

"Wonderful! I have a good job and good living areas and plenty to eat and lots of tea to drink." He said while nodding.

"What are your quarters like?" The Doctor prompted.

"Very spacious with all these valuable relics from old Earth times. You'd be surprised with what you can find floating out in space." England said while thinking about the items he had on his shelves in his room.

There was another intake of breath from America, but the Doctor ignored that for the moment, "Thank you Mr. Kirkland for taking time out of your day to take our survey, we'll let you get back to your job."

England nodded and said, "Thank you for coming to see me." He turned back to the pens on the desk.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's and America's hands and pulled them out of the room and down the hallway a bit, hoping that the others would follow him. They did follow him along with Liz 10. "So," He started, "England's not England as we knew him. I think my theory of England going into that crack and Arthur being left is correct. America, was he acting unusual?""

The American nodded, "Yeah. Iggy was acting all weird, but if Iggy is Artie, then that would make sense. All his nation memories are gone and doesn't that make Iggy Iggy? His brain made twenty-five years' worth of fake memories, so everything Iggy is gone and Artie got fake memories, changing who he is!"

"Hamburger Bastard's got something smart to say after all," Romano muttered under his breath and Romania laughed slightly.

"Yeah! I do!" America said, cheering, "Wait, that was an insult, right?"

The Doctor stopped them before a fight could break out, "That sounds about right America. Liz, has he been doing anything weird?"

The unofficial queen answered, "He's been asking to help out a lot more now," she paused and pointed down the hall, "Look, here he comes now."

England was indeed coming down the hall, headed towards Liz 10, "Queen Liz! Is there anything else that you need me to do?"

She shook her head and said, "Not at the moment. Why don't you take a break in my office for a bit?"

"Ok, I'll go do that," England said before turning around and going back into the room.

The Doctor nodded, seeing what Liz 10 was talking about before turning to Clara, "Clara! Can you stay with England in case he does anything weird? The rest of us will be here or in the TARDIS trying to figure out how to get him out of the crack."

Clara nodded, "Sure I will, but you own me something fun!" She called out before running after the nation, "Arthur! Wait up!""

The Doctor turned to the Nations and Liz 10 and they started to talk about how to save England.

Roanoke smiled as she watched who she knew as a man look at the off-white area as she showed him yet another memory, getting her plan ready to go into action. She just needed to waste enough time to make sure that ample time had passed in his world for his old body to be ready for her to take over. With this England in the Void, his area in space would be empty, looking for a way to fill it. Roanoke had the perfect way to fill that empty space. With herself. She guessed that England did not know of how to get out of the Void because he had not been in here long, but she did not want to count on that. Time had no real meaning in this space, so she wanted to get out as soon as she could to make sure that she would be in a real world, even if it was not hers.

She watched as the chibi-fied England watched the area, showing another of his many deaths trying to bring her back. Roanoke waited for the clip to end, this time he had ended up killing America as well, before starting the next part of her plan. She put on a childish voice that fit her appearance well, "England~! England~! Listen to me!"" He turned his head of messy blond hair to her. "Look what I'm going to do!" His eyes focused on her more, obviously expecting her to do something new. She tried to ignore the look of suspicion in her old caretaker's eyes. "I'm going to make myself disappear!"" She called out watching his confusion turn into a confused look. Her voice also dropped her childish tone and took on how she now spoke to herself, emotionless, "I'm going to head to the real world now England. You coming here let an opening open for another person. An empty body is up there waiting for a nation's soul, and I'm going to fill that area. Goodbye England." She finished what she had to say and tried to ignore the betrayed look in his eyes as she faded away, heading to the real world and the body awaiting her there.

When Roanoke opened up her eyes, she was thankfully not surrounded by pure white and a disappointed, confused England. She was instead in what he could tell was an office area. Looking more closely around her for something to see herself in, she could see her reflection in a shiny area of wall, which under closer inspection was a window. She had to pause for a second to remember how to walk instead of floating around again before being able to walk towards the area.

Her reflection was indeed England's, if not an older version of him. She was now a he with overly large black eyebrows, bigger than what was remembered, emerald green eyes, and scraggly blond hair that was all in disarray. She was taller than she ever remembered being with wider shoulders and no chest, which were a slight relief, and a suit, which was something she never got to wear back when she had actually been herself. She started to get a feel for her new body by waving her arms around when she noticed the other person in the room with her.

Roanoke started to speak to the startled looking girl, "Uh, who are you again?"

The girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes blinked slowly at her, "Arthur, we were just talking about that new television show going on."

It was Roanoke's turn to blink slowly at the woman, trying to figure out who Arthur was before realizing that Arthur must have been what England's body went by when there was no nation in it, "Hm? Oh, sorry. I just got distracted…" She trailed off.

The woman nodded before speaking again, "So, Arthur, I'll be stepping out for a moment now, ok?"

Roanoke nodded her head in response to Clara, realizing a moment after the woman left what she had done wrong. She hadn't tried to impersonate England's way of speaking at all. She was still in her usual monotone voice. If this woman hung around with Arthur or England a lot, she would have noticed the change in speaking and probably ask what was wrong or get help. Both of which would be a problem, but if her leaning was any indicator, she had gone with the more troublesome choice of getting help for her.

Roanoke was still frowning and thinking this over when the woman walked in again, this time with some other people. One woman and four that she did not recognize along with one face that looked familiar to her. Blond hair and blue eyes, hidden behind glasses, could belong to almost anyone, but it was the one hair that struck up weirdly that really clued her into who was in front of her. A grown up version of America. He no longer looked the part of a little boy who bugged her to play games with him outside when she wanted to get work done for the townspeople.

She did not realize it, but she had ended up breathing his childhood nickname under her breath, "Amer."

He had heard her and instantly looked right at her asking, "Who are you?"

Any plans of going unnoticed went out the window when she yelled out, going back to a childish way of speaking (it sounded weird in England's voice), "Amer! It really is you Amer!" She clapped her hands together, "It's been such a long time!"

She frowned when she saw the look of confusion in his eyes, "Who are you?" He asked again.

Her frown deepened, "Don't you remember me Amer?"

"I remember Iggy. He never called me Amer," America said slowly, trying to about why England would be acting differently yet again and calling him Amer. A name that only the colonies had called him when they had lived together.

"He never likes it when you called him that, you know?" She said while stepping towards the nation, "But you should be happy Amer! I've come home!" She clapped her hands again while taking another step towards America.

He started speaking again, "I really don't know who you are. Arthur? Are you Arthur?"

Roanoke frowned and stopped doing things like a child, going back to monotone, "I'm not England. I'm surprised you don''t remember me. You always loved to bug me about things."

America stared blankly at Roanoke for a moment before gasping and turning around to leave the room yelling out a quick, "Doctor with me. Romania, stay with England's body." Roanoke just let out a big smile, guessing that America had guessed who she is.

America, on the other hand, was frowning as he turned to the Doctor and started speaking, "Iggy is not Artie. My guess is that Iggy is Roa now. You may know Roa as Roanoke, seeing as how that was her colony name." The Doctor gestured for America to continue speaking, ""If you know your American history, you know of the disappearance of the Roanoke colony. Bunch of people just disappeared out of nowhere." The Doctor nodded again, waiting for America to go on, "Well, that colony had a representative. England thinks that they, and a few other colonies had representatives because I wasn't ready for the colonists and still mostly represented the natives of the area. When they disappeared, she disappeared along with the rest of them. Never knew where they went. I was really sad when that happened and all." America started fidgeting with his hands before going more in detail about her disappearance, "She was acting as normal one day, wanting me to not bug her about playing outside and junk and overnight I heard a gasp and something crash, but I ignored it. The next morning when I woke up, she was gone and a vase that was in her room was broken on the floor. I went to go look at the colon that she represented, Roanoke Colony, but nobody was there. Every single person was gone. At such a young age, I was devastated by her loss. When England came around again to visit all of us, the other colonies' representatives were disappearing because they thought I could take on representing all of their people along with my natives, but I was still caught up on Roanoke''s disappearance. I told England and he ended up looking into a way to bring her back, but he found nothing." America stopped talking and instead started to laugh while rubbing a hand through his hair, carefully avoiding his cowlick, "But that's all in the past. Nothing I can do about that now."

The Doctor decided that now would be a good time to speak up, "So you believe that since the spirit of England is gone, that the spirit if the missing Roanoke is now in England's body?"

America nodded while laughing again, "Dumb idea, isn't it?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Not at all America. It just may be what we need to get England back!"

America looked up, happy at that thought, "Really? Do you mean that?"

The Doctor was about to speak again when Italy came running to where he and America were, "Ve! America! America! England wants to see you!"

America turned to Italy, his hands falling from his hair where they had been staying, "England is asking to see me?"

Italy nodded quickly before speaking, "Yeah! He's acting all weird. It took Romania a lot of time trying to figure out what he wanted because all of a sudden, he started speaking weird…" His face fell, thinking about what England had said.

America smiled, "Thanks Italy, I'll go see what he wants. Why don't you go find Clara and you two go make some pasta together?""

Italy's face lit up again into a larger smile, "Really? The Bella and I can go make delicious pasta?"

America nodded, not even bothering with asking the Doctor if he was fine with the arrangement, "Of course Italy! We need your awesome pasta to eat!" Italy nodded once before racing off to where Clara was. America turned to the Doctor, ""Sorry about that Doctor, but he needs something fun to do. He was scared, so Roanoke must be making England act scarier than usual in Italy's eyes. Making pasta will cheer him up."

The Doctor nodded, "If that's the case then, but don't you need to get to Roanoke, see what she wants you for?" America gasped once before sprinting towards where Roanoke was inside of England's body. The Doctor just shook his head, wondering how America could forget such an important thing, even if he was helping Italy cheer up.

Roanoke was tired of waiting for America to come back after he had been gone for about a minute, so she had decided to get him back. She quickly came up with a plan, and went to where the two identical boys were talking with each other. As she got closer, she heard words about 'not to be trusted' and 'saved us before,' but they were not of any importance to her. She was there to scare them into calling for America to come back to them. She called out to the two in her monotone voice, "Who are you?" They did not say anything at first, so she grabbed the boy with a darker hair color and asked again, "Who are you?"

This got a response, even if it was not what she was looking for. The one that she had grabbed started yelling at her, "Get off of me you Tea-Bastard! I don't want you touching me!"

Roanoke let go of him and thought about what he was yelling. She decided that he had insulted her in his yelling, so she decided to insult him back. She recalled some of the more colorful insults from her time and started saying those to the man. Both he and his look alike were confused by what she was saying, but the man with blond hair seemed to recognize what she was saying because his eyes widened at her insults.

She decided to stop with the insults and instead asked her earlier question again, "Who. Are. You?" Each of the words came out sounding like their own sentence.

The blond haired man decided to speak up then, "They are Lovinio and Felicianio Vargas. I am Vladimir Lupei. We're here with the Doctor and Alfred Jones to meet with Queen Liz 10, but she's somewhere else at the moment."

Roanoke perked up at the name Alfred, "Alfred. You mean America, right? He's the one that left."

The blond shook his head, "Are you England?"

"No. I want to see Amer right now," Roanoke whined, going back into acting childish.

Romania decided to also act childish and stuck out his tongue, "But I don't know any Amers."

The two continued with this for a moment until Roanoke decided that it was going to get her nowhere. She went back to monotone and turned to the girl in the room, the one who had been with her when she first came into England's body, "Go get America for me. I want to see him.""

She looked to Roanoke, surprised that someone had called for her when she had been ignoring them, "Hm?"

Romano decided that now would be a good time to speak up again, "Tea-Bastard! Why do you want to see this America jerk?"

Roanoke blinked again, surprised that they did not see the obvious, "He knows who I am, so he will understand me better you." She stopped talking when she saw their confused looks and decided to ask them again to get America for her. Her voice took on a deeper tone as she said, ""Get me the man with blond hair and blue eyes. Now." Her look and voice must have scared the look alike with lighter hair jumped up and rushed out of the room. She smiled at this, glad that somebody had figured out that she was to be obeyed.

Her train of though was cut off, though, when another woman walked into the room. She had the darkest skin out of everyone in the room as long as curly black hair. The woman wore a red dress and had a white mask in her hand. Roanoke did not have a good idea of who the person was, but if the other girl's exclamation of, "Queen Liz!" was anything to go by, this was Queen Liz 10 of the British Empire, and therefor Roanoke's true leader.

Roanoke watched who she thought to be the Queen talk to the other girl for a moment before turning towards Roanoke saying softly, as if she were coming up to a wounded animal, "Arthur, are you ok?"

Roanoke blinked before remembering that this body had gone by Arthur when England and Roanoke were not in it. She thought for a second before answering, "No. I want America."

Just at that moment, the look alike that had gone running out of the room came running back in, heading to the woman that Roanoke had first seen happily saying something about making pasta before rushing out of the room pulling the woman with him. America still did not come back, and Roanoke was disappointed.

She was about to make her way out of the room to go find him when he did come into the room and rushed right towards her. She spoke first when he was on his way, "Amer! You came back!" She called out, again in a childish tone.

He stopped about three feet away from her and did not acknowledge what she had called out, instead asking a question, "Are you England?"

She shook her head, "You know who I am Amer!"

He ignored her words and asked another question, "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" She called out the same words, this time putting a pout onto her face. "Are you the Roanoken Colony?"

Her face dropped the pout and lit up in a large smile. She clapped her hands once before nodding her head in answer, "You do remember Amer!"

She did not get the response she was expecting from him, "What did you do with England?"

She stared at him, thinking that through. He cared more for England than for her? How was that possible? She was one of his colonies. Her hands fell limply to her sides and her smile fell into a frown. "Nothing. He was the one to come to the Void."

The man with a bow tie had entered while she said this and decided to take over the conversation, "What's the void?"

Roanoke turned to him, "The Void is a big white space. Nothing ever changes. I was the only one there."

"What did you do there?" the man asked.

Her head tilted to the side, "I watched clips of my life on a screen. Well, I think they were my life. In some I went back to England."

"How long were you in there?"

"I don't know. Time is weird there."

The man had decided to change topics, "How did you get there?"

"England put me there."

This got a response from America, who had been watching dumbly off to the side, "Iggy put you in there?"

She realized that he must have gotten the wrong idea, "My England, not yours. Your's didn't even try."

"Your England? Are there two Tea-Bastards walking around?" The bad mouthed called out, tired of being silent and off to the side.

Roanoke shook her head, "Not here. I think there was one where there were two, but not here."

The blond haired one decided to join the conversation, "Are there other ones in other dimensions?"

Roanoke nodded her head, "Yeah, you could say that."

Her Queen was the next to speak up, stepping closer to the group of people talking, "Are you from one of those other dimensions?"

"Yes, I am."

The Doctor put these pieces of information down in his mind before bringing the conversation back to how England got Roanoke into the Void, "How did your England get you into the Void?"

"He failed with a spell," the blond haired, red eyed one gasped at this, but did not say anything, "He failed in a lot of timelines, but mine was the only one to bring me partly back. I called myself a spirt brought halfway to life for a bit."

"Did he bring you back fully any times?"

"Of course, there was a timeline for every possible way that spell could have gone. Some worse than others."

"So why are you here?"

She smiled, "Isn't it obvious? I want to live a real life, not just watch other versions of me live out their lives or look at my past. Is that too much to ask?"

America looked annoyed at this, "Of course it is! You're gone here! You've made it so that England is not here!"

Roanoke yelled at America, something she had rarely ever done, "He's the one that went into the Void! I didn't pull him into it!""

America took the bait and yelled back, "You shouldn't have just gone and taken his place! He should be here, not you!"

"But I deserve to be here too! I'm alive too!"

"No! You're not! You've been gone for a long time now!"

"But I'm right here!"

"No! England is right there! You've just stolen his body!"

"It's his own fault for not being here!"

"He didn't choose to not be here!" America yelled at her.

She yelled back, "I don't care! I'm here now! That's all that matters to me! That's what keeping me here!"

"Would it make you happy if you had your own life?"

"Yeah! That's why I'm here!"

"But ou don't have your own life here! You've just stolen somebody else's!"

"Again! He's not here!"

"But we can get him back!"

"What'll happen to me then?"

"I don't know, ok?" America said, his voice falling, "I really don''t know, but I want England back, and with you here, that just won't happen."

Roanoke's voice also fell, "So you don't want me here?"

"Yes! No! I, I just don't know… You've been gone for years and years, so I'm used to your absence. Of course, when you first left, I was devastated, but England couldn't do anything to help. He's disappeared just recently, and he''s been with me for a lot of my life…."

Roanoke replied even quieter now, "I-I see, America."

The blond haired man spoke up, "So, you'll help us bring him back?"

She grimaced, "Well. There lies our problem. It took me a long time to figure out how to get out of the Void, but I have no idea how to get in, seeing how I didn't go in of my own accord."

The Doctor, who had been silent during the argument to let the two nations solve their problems in their own way, spoke up, "That's where I can help you. I know how he got in there."

Roanoke felt her heart soar, "You do?"

"Yep! I do!" He exclaimed, "But before we bring our England back, we need to figure out a way keep Roanoke here! No need to keep her locked up in the Void for all of eternity, right?"

"Would you really do that for me?" She asked him.

"Of course! We just need to find something to keep you here," He paused in thought for a moment before turning to Romano, "Can you go get Clara and your brother from the TARDIS''s control kitchen? They're making pasta, and we'll need them here to solve our problem.

Romano's face went into a steeper scowl, "You let Italy into your crazy machine without me? Bastard! Of course I'll go and get him! I don''t want him in that horrible thing for a minute longer!" He raced off, muttering something about the Doctor being a bastard. Romania laughed at the whole exchange between the two before going off to speak with Liz.

Roanoke just stood awkwardly in front of America; slightly ashamed at what she yelled earlier, even if did not seem that bad to her, "I'm sorry Amer for what I said. That I don't care that England's not here. I do think that he shouldn't be stuck there."

He smiled a real smile, "I'm sorry too for saying that you shouldn't be here. If you are alive and all, you should be allowed to be alive and all, even if all of this seems like it could be in some scary movie, which would not be cool at all!"

"Why would that not be cool?"

"Horror movies are scary, so they suck! I don't want to be in one!"

She laughed, for the first time in what seemed like forever, probably was in human years, "You're afraid of horror things! That's news to me!""

"Hey! That shouldn't be new to you! I didn't like the scary stories that were told by my natives or the town's people told!"

"But I thought that you would grow out of that! You weren't so scared about them the last time I saw you!"

America laughed an annoying laugh, "But then you disappeared and I thought that something got you. You angered a spirit and they took you from you bed and ate your body or something like that."

The laughter fell from her face, "I made you be afraid of those things again?"

"Uhh… yeah, but nothing you can do about that. Life happens," He stopped talking for a second before changing the topic slightly, ""So, uh, what made you go all disappearing on us?" The Doctor heard this and stepped closer to listen into the conversation better. He wanted to know as well.

"Well, that's the funny thing," She started, "I don''t really know. I just know that one minute that everyone in town was there, because I could feel them, but then I heard screaming, and then nothing, so I went to visit my town, but all there was were piles of ash. It was like they had been turned into dust right where the stood. The next thing I knew was a lot of pain and then waking up in the Void. All the other clips of life showed the same thing. Never a clue about who killed us.""

"I'm guessing that you knocked over the vase in your room because there were shards on the flooring," America said.

Roanoke let out a weak laugh, "I guess so, but I don't remember, I was in such a jury to go find them again."

The Doctor spoke up, "So you have no idea what killed them, no memory of what this thing looked like?" Roanoke nodded her head. "I know what did it then. The Silence, but they''re not of any consequence to us at the moment. I'm sorry that the killed off you and your people."

She sighed, "It is all in the past now, nothing you can do about it now," She managed to say before Clara, Italy, and Romano came back into the room.

Clara had specks of flour all over her and what could have be pasta sauce on her hair while the other two somehow had made it out of the kitchen without anything on therm. Italy was the first out of the three to speak, "We brought pasta!" As he said this, he pulled out a very large plate of food from behind his back, which America and Romania quickly fell on, Roanoke, Liz, and Clara soon to follow, wanting to know what made the other nations rush towards the food.

One bite of the pasta was all it took for Roanoke to yell out, "This is delicious!" Everyone who had a plate nodded along with her words.

They ate the food quickly and in silence before going on to more important matters. "Ok, Doctor-Bastard, do you still need my brother and me to stay here, or can you drop us off at our ship I want to hurry up and get away from you before you bring some bad fucking luck onto us again."

Italy spoke up behind Romano, "Don't say that Fratello, he saved us many times!"

The Doctor spoke up before another fight about if he harmed or helped could break out, "No. I need you two here. I did pick everyone for a reason!" He paused before pointing to America, "I picked him because he was one of England's colonies and later good ally, he would know a lot about England in case that would be needed to find him, which it kind of was," he pointed to Romania, "I picked him because of his knowledge on magic! And if I'm right, we just may be using his skills in just a little bit!" He pointed to Italy and Romano, "I picked you tow because you have the Vatican inside of your country, which, just like Romania, if my plan goes, we'll need your help!" His hands flew up into the air, "See? I need everyone!""

Clara spoke up, "Just when did you come up with this plan?"

"Just now, but what's more important is what my plan does!" The Doctor exclaimed, "It is going to save England and keep Roanoke here! Is that not cool!" America nodded along.

Liz 10 spoke up for the first time in a while, "How is you plan going to do this, Doctor?"

"First, Italy and Romano will do something to create a Gollum, and then Romania will enchant it to be able to hold Roanoke, and then Roanoke will go into the void and bring England back. England goes into his body and Roanoke goes into her body! Everyone will be happy!"

Romano was the first to speak against the plan, "Wrong!" He placed his hands in an 'X' as he said this, "The Vatican is a catholic place. A Gollum was mentioned in Jewish prayers."

"But Christianity comes from Judaism; surely you can make an exception in order to save a life!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Roanoke was the next one to shoot down the Doctor's plan, "I don't exactly know how to get back into the Void."

The Doctor stopped his conversation with Romano and instead turned to Roanoke, "Well, that's easy. England was repairing a crack when he got abducted, so you just go out there and take down all his work to open the crack back up and be abducted as well, of course we''ll be stuck with the Arthur bloke for a bit, but we'll deal with that when we need to."

"Oi! Doctor-Bastard! Listen to me!" Romano said, lightly hitting the Doctor's shoulder, "Italy says that we can make your Gollum for you, just this once. I say that we'll only do it if you promise that right after Tea-Bastard is back in his body, we'll get to go straight home and you go away, as far as possible! Understand?""

The Doctor clapped his hands together in joy at the prospect of his plan working out correctly for once and replied with, "Of course I can do that for you! Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you like to mess everything up for me and my brother. You set of that volcano in Pompeii, convinced Nero to set the fires to everything, and a bunch of other junk!"

Italy spoke up, now hanging off of his brother, "Fratello! He doesn't mean any of that. Plus, he's saved Venice, isn't that a good thing?"

"Whatever. I still think that he's another bastard."

"Fratello, you think that everyone but me and Spain and the Netherlands and Belgium are bastards."

"That's because they are!"

Italy stopped hanging off of his brother and instead gave him a large hug and refused to let go, "You need a better attitude towards other Fratello. We're going to do hug theory again!"

Romano tried to pry Italy off of himself, "Get off of me bastard!"

Roanoke turned towards America, "Are they always like this?" She asked quietly.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, you should see the world meetings. Sometimes those things are like blood baths."

The Doctor was speaking with Romania while Italy and Romano fought over the 'hug therapy,' "So, can you cast a powerful enough spell to make the Gollum a real body or at least strong enough to hold her spirt in?"

Romania smiled, his extended canine showing, "Of course I can! What sort of magician would I be if I couldn't?"

"That's the spirt! Glad I've got somebody who knows what they need to do and how to do it and wants to do it!"

"Doctor, you do know that that was one very confusing sentence, right?"

"Of course I do! Now Roanoke, do you think that you can do that for us?" The Doctor asked, bringing Roanoke out of her discussion with America.

"Uh, I guess I can. All I need to do is reopen a crack in the ship and hope that it takes me like it took England." She said, thinking her directions over.

"Well," He dragged out, "The crack is outside of the ship, not inside, so you'll have to go out in a space suit.

"I can do that, I think."

"That's settled then!" He said before heading off towards where Italy and Romano were still fighting, "Can you two get started on the Gollum?"

Italy was the one who responded, dragging Romano out of the room with him, "Ve! Of course we will. We'll be working in the room in your big ship thing with all the dirt and flowers on the way to the kitchen area, ok?"

"Ok Italy," The Doctor said, "I'll be here getting other stuff ready!""

He went off and started to clear out the center of the room for when England came back and Roanoke got a new body. Romania just found a chair and collapsed in it, pulling out a book of spells to find the one that he will want to insure that the Gollum will be good enough.

America turned to Roanoke, "You know, you've changed since when we were little. Earlier you were acting all crazy like, and now you're just acting less ''stick up your ass' like."

Roanoke laughed, "You do realize that being stuck in endless white with only past memories and views of other timelines can make someone go crazy, even if just the tiniest bit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Roa," America said, giving her a hug.

"It feels good for you to call me that again Amer," was all she said back while returning the hug, "It feels good to almost be back."

 

~*~*~

Translations:

Fratello - (Italian) Brother


	6. chapter 6

They waited patiently for Italy and Romano to come back, all doing whatever they wanted to waste the time. Queen Liz Ten took Clara on a tour of the Starship and the Doctor had followed along after he had finished preparing the room, glad to explore the ship without trying to save crying girls or tortured Star whales. Romania had sat, in varying positions over time, in a chair and read through what seemed to be a never ending book to Roanoke, but she put the idea off as magic. America had gone off to a main street in hopes of finding what he called good food.

Roanoke, on the other hand, had found a quiet area to herself to think about her new, upcoming life, how she would have to adjust to life, yet again. Of course, she felt confident that she could live life well in the Void or even when she had been born, but this was a new time period with new rules. Women can wear pants, have jobs, vote, and a number of other things, all that she had seen in one or another of the clips she watched while in the Void, but never got to experience.

There was also the thought in the back of her mind, that even with a body; would she be human in life years or nation? And if she would still be a nation, what would she represent? Her little settlement was long gone and all her people turned into grass and trees. America might give her an area of his ship, but he would have to get approval from the other two nations he lived with, and that could be problematic.

But before she could really dig into these worries, she worried about how England was handling being stuck in the Void alone. He had seen her use the viewing area, so would he be looking at his past or at other timelines? Roanoke could account to the fact that being left to memories and other people could be devastating to the mind. She had rebounded quickly to being normal, but would England be able to do that as well? He had lived much longer than she had, and he probably had more regrets than she did, seeing as how he had fought in battles and killed people over time.

Plus, time moved differently in the Void. He could have been in there for a hundred years while only a few hours had passed for the people here. On the other hand, he could have been standing where she had left him for a few seconds. That would be problematic in its own respect; it would be hard to convince him that she had been out of the Void for a few hours, figuring out a way for them both to live outside of the Void.

Roanoke decided that she would deal with that problem when she got there. Better idea than stressing out over it now anyway.

She got up and walked back to the room Romania was in reading his book about magic, another thing that she would have to get used to as well, and where America said that he would be once he was done eating. On her way there, she had to stop. Italy and Romano were dragging their freshly made Gollum to the room, so she moved in to help them. She was slightly surprised when she saw what it looked like.

It was her from when she was really small, which surprised her. She had not expected the two Italians to know what she had looked like. The Gollum was short, about the size of a five year old, her human age when she died, and had the exact details of her face and hair. The only thing missing were her glasses to go in front of her green eyes, but her brown hair was made perfectly into her usual bun. What surprised her even more were the clothes that the figure was wearing. Her favorite dress.

"H-how?" She asked the two.

Italy was the one who spoke up, "America came by where we were working, about to start forming the body, and he told us what you looked like and what you liked to wear!"

"Yeah, that Hamburger-Bastard was the one who asked that we mad you like this, so you need to go thank him."

"But you two still formed the Gollum, so thank you," She said, trying to hold the weight of the clay figure even more.

"Whatever," Romano muttered.

They continued to carry the figure before Roanoke stated a question, "Why isn't it alive? I thought Gollums were clay figures that could move around and do simple orders."

"Fratello and I didn't do any of that because Romania had to do all of his spell things to get it to be able to hold you!" Italy said before turning into their prepared room.

"Oh, ok." They put it down in the middle of the room before Roanoke looked around to see who else was there. America was eating some food off in a corner, smiling at her. She went over to him, "Thank you for telling them about what I looked like."

"Welcome! Do you want some of my food?" He asked, offering her what he would call a French fry.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry at the moment," She said before turning around and seeing everyone else. Italy and Romano were off to another side, talking about something that she could not hear. Clara and the Doctor were back, but Queen Liz Ten was not, probably off somewhere else doing work. The Doctor and Clara were talking to Romania, probably about the spell that he would soon have to cast on the clay figure of her. Romania nodded his head and mentioned for the other two to get out of his area, which Roanoke guessed was the area drawn out in a chalk circle on the floor.

"What's he doing?" She asked America.

He swallowed his bite of food before responding, "I dunno, I guess he's doing some of his weird magic stuff. It might take a while."

Just as he said this, Romania yelled out, "I'm done!" Roanoke went over to look at him and gasped slightly. Hanging slightly onto his leg was her. Well, her body. Without her in it. "Don't worry about her at all, she's empty. An Arthur until Roanoke comes back." He slightly messed up her body's hair, "Pretty well made, if I do say so myself. Completely flesh and blood."

The Doctor jumped over to Roanoke, "See? Your body is here, so you just need to go and get England back! Then everything will be over!"

"Everything will be over? How long has it been to be 'all over'?" She asked nobody in particular.

America spoke up, smiling widely, "Around one thousand seven hundred years!"

The Doctor smiled, "One thousand seven hundred and eight to be exact! Now come on! We got to get you into your space suit!"

"Where would that be?"

"England's room of course!" The Doctor said, pulling Roanoke out of the room behind him.

America quickly followed after the two, "Iggy's room? Can I come too?"

Roanoke laughed slightly, "You are kinda following us, you'd come no matter what I said."

He laughed as well, "I guess I would. I just want to see where he's been living all these years."

When they made it to his room, the Doctor and Roanoke just looked at the amount of stuff on the shelves attached to the walls, but America was more amazed at the actually items. He went to one thing in particular, a little white badge with a yellow star on it. He tried to go pick it up, but was met with resistance, "Force field," he muttered before speaking louder, "That's what I gave him when I had to go and leave for space years ago. I'm surprised that he kept it an all the other junk that we all gave him."

Roanoke felt amazed, "He kept all of that stuff to help him remember life back on Earth? That's amazing to keep everything in such well condition for such a long time it seems."

"Yeah. Most of my stuff is gone because of age, but he kept up with everything…"

The Doctor just went into a side room and grabbed a space suit and threw it at Roanoke, "Go put this on over what you're wearing right now then we'll take you out of here.""

Roanoke went into the other room, what she guessed was his bed room guessing by the bed and pile of books. She put the orange thing and helmet on over her clothes and stepped back out into the main living area, ready to go outside the ship. "Ready."

"Ok Roanoke, let's get you back in the Void!" The Doctor said, again dragging them both out of the room.

She was shoved out of the spaceship with only a cord holding her on and a few tools tied onto her belt to open up the crack. And a com unit, which America would occasionally start talking out of, telling her about random things ranging from food to a new band that he decided to listen to lately. She quickly worked on getting the just recently crack reopened, and eventually got it to break open.

White light started to come out of it and she was able to get the message of, "Going into the Void now," out before she was consumed by the white coming out of the void and passed out.

When she came to again, she saw that she was again surrounded by the all-white and back to being very little. And female again, which was oddly a relief. But she had more pressing matters to attend to than what she looked like. She had to find England.

"England! Where are you? England!" She tried calling out, moving in the whiteness towards where she had originally left him. The viewing area. "England? I need to speak with you about something important!"

She stopped yelling out when she heard a soft sniffle a bit away from where she was at that exact moment. Roanoke followed the noise to where she found the very young looking England curled up into himself, crying softly.

"England? What's wrong?"

Sniffles were her only response.

"Did you look at something in the viewing area?" He nodded slightly, "Oh." She moved down beside him, "Don't cry England. You're going to go home now. Come with me." She pulled lightly on one of his sleeves and made him stand up with her. She dragged him away from where he had been crying, just close enough for her to see what was on it (something she vaguely recalled being the American Revolution from one of the places she had viewed) before explaining to the distraught nation what she was about to do, "I''m going to drag us out of here. I want you to think about your body on the other side and how you want to be in there, ok?"

The nation nodded his head and wiped what was left of his tears from his eyes before grabbing her hand again. "Don't tell anyone about this, understand?"

Roanoke nodded her head in promise before she started to drag their consciousnesses out of the area that had been her home for almost as long as she can remember.

When she came to be, she was still a short little person in a female's body, which under more criticism, was her own new body. She looked up and around for England, who was also waking up. She also looked at everyone else, getting used to seeing them from her different height. That would take some getting used to. She moved to the window that she had first looked out of when she had ''become' England to look at her reflection, even if she knew what she looks like.

But upon trying to walk, Roanoke realized that she still needs glasses. Badly, seeing as how she fell over a table that had been blurred out after her first step. America was the first one to notice that she could not see, so he offered her his glasses, which she gladly took because he said he could see fine enough without them.

She made it to the reflective surface and saw that her hair was still messed up from when Romania had messed with it when he had first made the Gollum real. She took her hair out of its bun and let it fall to her knees before putting it back up with practiced ease. She pushed her to big glasses up before turning to England and walking towards him, "I''m sorry I trapped you in there. Will you forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you," He said loud enough for everyone to hear him before lowering it so only she could hear him, "If you don't tell anyone about how you found me in there."

"Got it, thank you," She said before heading over to America, "So, Amer, what am I going to represent?"

He picked her up while saying, "I got a floor fifty-three that you can represent. Made up of one street and the houses hat come off of it. Rename the street Roanoke Street, and everything there is yours."

"Cool! When do we go there?" She asked, now asking the Doctor, subtly trying to get out of America's arms.

"After we drop Italy, Romano, and Romania off at their ships," He said before turning to England, "Will you be ok now?""

England seemed to bristle at the thought that he would not be ok, "Of course I will, that little thing can't throw me off!"

America laughed before saying, "Whatever you say old man," He spoke to the Doctor, "So, we heading out now?" The Doctor nodded, "Ok, so bye England! I'll see you at the next World Meeting," he paused before speaking again, "Canadia says hi." He walked out of the room, still carrying a slightly struggling Roanoke. He had grown a lot strong since he had last seen him.

Romano was the next one to leave with a quick, "Don't hurt yourself anymore Tea-Bastard."

Italy left after his brother with word of pasta being left waiting for him to eat with Queen Liz Ten.

Romania was the last nation to leave, "MT meeting after the WM. Miss it and be a loser, loser!"

The Doctor and Clara also left England after making sure that he was ok and that Clara actually met her country.

England was left all alone again, with only job, Queen, and memories. And the occasional meeting with the other nations, which was always nice.

Roanoke was officially stuck in the TARDIS, which had been an experience at first, it being bigger on the inside and all, but she quickly got over that when America had explained it to her. Now, she was with everyone else when the Doctor started to press buttons to get them back the Italy and Romano's ship. The good thing was that America had let go of her, letting her stand on her own again. After the Doctor ran around some more pressing buttons at what still seemed like at random to Roanoke, they were at the ship.

"Don't ever come back Bastard!" Romano yelled as he ran out of the TARDIS.

Italy ran out after his brother, "Addio Dottore! I left you some pasta in your kitchen! Thank you for saving my people multiple times!"

The Doctor just chuckled before heading to Romania's ship.

He exited with a thinly veiled threat, "Who knows what I'll do if you decide that it will be fun to land on me again, understand?" The Doctor nodded and he left with another big grin, "See you two at the World Meeting!"

America nodded back, even after the door had closed after the other nation. The Doctor just went around pressing buttons while Clara hung back, staying out of the way. Roanoke guessed that she was thinking about her whole experience the nations. Her included. She probably had come off as a scary person when she first came into the picture, but it had all worked out. England was back and she had a body and land again.

The Doctor landed on their ship, and they both left, America just giving a simple farewell and a laugh while Roanoke said, "Thank you for making sure that I got a new body."

She watched in amazement as the blue telephone disappeared before turning to America, "Why didn't you give him a real goodbye?"

America laughed before starting to move Roanoke down a white hallway, "He always shows up again sooner or later, past, present, or future, I'll never know. Now, you have just got to meet my bros Canadia and Mexico, they're the two other nations on this ship."

 

~*~*~

Translations:

Addio Dottore - (Italian) Goodbye Doctor


	7. Chapter 7

Years later, the Doctor ended up thinking back on the events of saving England and Roanoke and realized that he had missed one very, very important thing. How had Queen Liz gotten his phone number? Him picking Clara up from her teaching job would just have to wait, plus he would visit her sometime. He always showed up one week or another.

He quickly traveled back to the Starship UK, hoping that he got the right coordinates, but not really caring. He shows up sometime in the Queen's time before he first met her to program his number into her computer to show up when she would need it. All it would take would be a quick wave of his sonic screwdriver and everything would be ready.

He quickly ran out of his TARDIS, his black jacket billowing out behind him before rushing into her office. He barely noticed when he passed past a complaining England, wanting to know why /he/ would be there, but that was of no importance to him.

The Doctor reached his destination that he wanted and waved it over, getting everything into the computer before turning around to leave. He paused when he reached England, "You'll thank me later. This'll save you." He said before straightening his collar and leaving to the TARDIS and his 'weekly' travels with Clara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the end of my story, 'A Nation's Starwhale'. I hope you've enjoyed everything I've written. Please contact me if you have noticed any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or formatting. Also, please contact me if you have any criticism to help me improve as a writer, it would be greatly appreciated. I apologize for my bad editing and any out of characterization. Special thanks to xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx (on FFN) for requesting me to continue this story further, and thanks in general to all readers.


End file.
